Feelings trapped inside
by MuffinPanda
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are really close and are best friends. Other guild members think they'd suit each other well but Natsu and Lucy don't believe it because they'd think it'll ruin their friendship. They both have their ups and downs and become even more close. Their feelings are trapped inside but will they escape? Note: Contains swearing (not suitable for a young audience)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to make a Nalu fanfic as I dearly love fairy tail ^-^ This is the first chapter and to my surprise, it's probably one of the longest chapters I've written out of all my fanfics, I will try to keep the chapters long. Anyways I hope you like it! Please leave a review!**_

_**If I should improve on anything then please let me know! Hope you enjoy reading! :)**_

_**Note: I do not own any of the fairy tail characters or the show itself.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leave me alone**

Third person

"YOU WANNA FIGHT! HUH?" Natsu screamed at Gray's face as he just arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall. "BRING IT ON!" Gray replied as they both started fighting as usual for no reason. Lucy was sitting in her usual seat giggling at the two boys who were fighting over nothing. Mirajane came over to lucy "Hey Lucy!" Mirajane exclaimed as her face was beaming with joy seeing her once again. "Hey Mira!" Lucy replied instantly. "They just wont quit will they?" Lucy giggled while saying it. "I'm sure they wont." Mirajane smiled.

Lucy and Mirajane were chatting away and tried to catch up on whats been happening since Lucy was busy at home writing her novel. Suddenly, Natsu jumped out of nowhere almost scaring Lucy to death. "HEY LUCY! YOUR BACK!" Natsu shouted as he had a massive grin on his face. "I sure am" Lucy giggled. "I'm guessing your ready for an adventure!" Natsu threw his fist in the air. "As much as I am ready, I can't, I need to go back home to do something." Lucy said with an apologising look on her face. "Aww man! I was really hoping you'd come, and what is that 'something' you need to do?" Natsu tilted his head to the side asking. "None of your business" Lucy tried to sound serious but she couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing? Your weird!" Natsu giggled.

* * *

"Hmmm... Aha! I got it!" Lucy sat at her desk writing her novel. She then got up and started yawning "Aaa.. I better get some rest from writing." She stood up as suddenly Natsu jumped in through the window. "NATSU! YOU SCARED ME! EVER HEARD OF USING THE DOORS?" Lucy yelped jumping around. "Woah chillax Luce, I just came to visit" Natsu brightly smiled. "Well for your information im going to sleep!" Lucy walked around not making eye contact. "Oh is that so? it's only 2 pm! Come on, Im bored!" Natsu started jumping around in boredom. "What! I thought it's the evening, I must of got so carried away with my novel that I didn't realise." Lucy sighed~ "AHHA! your writing a novel aren't you!?" Natsu smirked. "How did you know!?" Lucy's eyes opened wide. "You literally just said it out loud like a second ago..." Natsu facepalmed. "Oh.. promise you won't tell anyone!" Lucy grabbed him by the scarf and stared into his soul. "I-I promise!" he was almost being strangled, then Lucy finally let go of him and he got his breathe back as he fixed his scarf. "Don't grab my scarf like that ever again." Natsu looked at lucy with a mad look on his face. "Why not? Igneel wouldn't mind because he's not here!-" Lucy quickly stopped and panicked at what she just said, but it was too late. "Natsu! I-" Lucy got cut off. "Leave. me. ALONE" Natsu jumped out of the window. Lucy collapsed on the floor. "_Why... WHY!.. WHY DID MY STUPID MOUTH SAY THAT! gahh.. I really didn't mean to say that..Natsu" _She thought.

* * *

A few days went past and Lucy hadn't heard from Natsu for a while, he was also no where to be seen at the guild and Lucy was getting worried until he decided to show up. There was no expression on his face, looked as though he didn't have a face at all. Gray stood up from his chair. "Look who decided to show up! YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" Gray yelled jumping from side to side punching the air. Natsu completely blanked him out and went to sit over at the bar. "Mira.. Can I have something to drink?" Natsu asked as his elbows both rested on the table and his hands began to hold his face. "Sure thing, what would you like?" Mirajane smiled but her smile faded after she heard Natsu's answer. "Alcohol... I dont care what type just give me it." As Natsu replied, his face still didn't look up. Mira was shocked in horror, she never expected all of a sudden for Natsu to join the party like Cana. "W-what?" Mira asked in shock. "You heard me... Alcohol.." Natsu was getting frustrated. "A-alright then" Mirajane poured him some vodka and he gulped it down straight away. Lucy had noticed him while she was sitting and reading her book and she didn't like where this was going. Lucy ran over to Natsu. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" Lucy cried out. "... Why do you care" Natsu replied carelessly. "Did I hurt you that bad? I am truly sorry for what I said, I really am! I don't wanna lose my best friend, not right now and not anytime soon." Lucy bawled into tears as she grabbed Natsu and threw herself into his arms for a hug. "I'm not mad at you.. you idiot..." Natsu giggled. "Then what's up with all this drinking?" Lucy asked in confusion. "I thought I could.. ya know.. treat myself for once." Natsu explained as he took another gulp. "By getting drunk? I dont think so." Lucy snatched the last glass from him. "Ugh.. anyways I have to go.. See ya around." Natsu stood up and left the guild. "_Geez.. Whats gone into him_?" Lucy wondered.

Mirajane came over. "Hey.. Sorry it's my fault for giving him the alcohol." Mira sighed. "No it's not, it's not your choice because it's what you have to do, besides, it's not like he's completely wiped out from this drinking but he still drank a lot." Lucy chattered. "Not gonna lie Lucy, but you two look super cute together!" Mira's face beamed. "pfff... yeah right" Lucy blabbed sarcastically. "I mean it! I'm sure he could be a jerk sometimes but think about it, you two could be falling for each other without realising so I'm here to help you realise!" Mirajane blurted out. "Oh please! Me and him are best friends, we'd never ruin our friendship like that." Lucy commented. "I'm pretty sure your friendship wouldn't be ruined! Look at him, he's charming and not to mention, try counting how many times he's made you happy, either by protecting you or either in general trying to help you have a smile on your face?" Mirajane had a point. "I still don't have feelings for him and I wont, but I suppose you are right about the other things because he has made me smile a lot and I wouldn't ask for a better friend than him." Lucy agreed and she started to slightly blush. "Lucy! That's your words for totally crushing on him!" Mirajane yelled as Lucy tried to shut her mouth. "No I don't! If I did I would of told you!" Lucy angrily replied. "Well Lucy... Your ready to tell me now?" Mira giggled. Lucy was pissed off so she stormed out of the guild._ "I didn't mean to get her that mad... I thought she had feelings for him, but I guess I was wrong..." _Mirajane frowned as she thought.

* * *

Lucy was heading to her house and as she was walking, she thought a lot. _"Why would Mira think I like Natsu, Sure, He's a great guy and all but we are best friends and I know we'd never be together, me and him are partners and we work as a team to help Fairy Tail." _Lucy sighed thinking about it. As she entered her room, she jumped as she saw Natsu lying in her bed. "What do you think your doing!?" Lucy squeeled. "Huh?.. Oh. hey Luce" Natsu awoke from his sleep and looked at Lucy. "What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked. "My head hurts..." Natsu sat up looking at the ground. "Obviously it's going to hurt! Did you forget that you drank a lot!?" Lucy spoke. "I know." Natsu sighed. "Wait... Why did you start drinking anyways? If it wasn't because of me then what was the reason?" Lucy sat down next to Natsu. Natsu took a breathe "...I was being used and I was betrayed...". Lucy's eyes were wide open. "huh? what do you mean betrayed?" Lucy was puzzled. "... I met this one girl... her name was like Katy or something like that but I call her Kat for short... She's a wizard but she doesn't belong in any guild, I liked her and she was nice to me and all but one time I asked her on a date and she said yes but she betrayed me because she only used me... for my powers... and I told her my secrets and I trusted her but I was wrong and because of that, I've completely lost interested in dating any girl ever again."Natsu burst into tears. "This was my very first date as well and it was the worst date ever!" Natsu fell backwards onto the bed. Lucy was speechless "Y-you went on a date with someone? how long have you known her for?" Lucy surprisingly asked him. "Yeah I did and I've known her for about a month now, I've been hiding this from everyone and I am truly sorry." Natsu said "But who cares now because my secrets have probably been blabbered out by that stupid bitch!" Natsu became angry and Lucy put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "hey, it's alright, no one blames you, of course I'm a little surprised you had the courage to ask her out and what breaks me the most is that, that girl doesn't understand what a great guy you are and you don't need anyone that only cares about your wealth, your strengh or whatever you have to offer, you need someone who cares truly for you, but I think for now you should take a break from girls." Lucy smiled and giggled. "Thanks Luce, but then shouldn't I take a break from you?" Natsu laughed. "HUH! that's not what I meant! I meant like dating girls! you idiot!" Lucy mumbled. "Haha.. I'm not dumb ya know, I know what you meant." They both started laughing.

Lucy and Natsu were playing games till it was dark. "Hey Luce, it's getting pretty dark, I guess I better get going." Natsu stood up from the floor walking towards the door when suddenly Lucy blocked the way. "Uh, your in my way." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I am, you got a problem?" Lucy smirked. "Yeah, I'm trying to go home." Natsu fixed his hair. "But I don't want you to go yet! we were meant to bake cupcakes!" Lucy frowned. "Yeah I know, but I'm really tired Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu went around Lucy and walked towards the door waving goodbye and then left. "I have to admit, I'm pretty tired too, I better go get ready to go to bed." Lucy went to take a bath. She then came back and changed into her pyjamas and cuddled into bed.

* * *

The morning came and Lucy woke up. She stretched her arms in the air and fell back into bed. _"aa.. a new day awaits!"_ Lucy thought and jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. Lucy walked into the guild hall and was standing near the bar table where Mirajane was working. "Hey Lucy! sorry about what happened yesterday." Mira frowned. "Hey it's not your fault I jus- AH!" Lucy screamed. Natsu had runned over to Lucy and scared her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. "HEY LUCY!" He had his signature grin on him. Lucy was blushing on the extreme and escaped the 'touchy' moment. "Natsu! Can you not!" Lucy crossed her hands but her heart was beating a little faster than usual for some reason, but it was probably because he scared her so much. "Haha! sorry, my bad! anyways I thought we could go on a mission today if your not busy!" Natsu smiled. _"He definitaley looks happier today" _Lucy thought. "Sure! What job did you pick?" I asked while smiling at Natsu. "It's pretty easy! It's just to stop a few lame robbers from escaping, it's 70,000 jewels, just enough for you to pay your rent!" Natsu beamed. Lucy was so happy and hugged Natsu. Happy flew above them and shouted "You liiiiike each other!". Lucy looked up "Shut up, stupid cat!" Lucy replied.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy had finally finished the job and were going back to the guild until Lucy stopped. "Huh? what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "I better get going home, I'm really tired, we did great today!" Lucy smiled. "Yeah! we did! but I suppose you should since it was a long day, see ya tomorrow!" Natsu grinned waving to Lucy who was walking to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heyy! so here's the second chapter! I managed to put it up the same day as the first chapter sooo yayy! This one isn't that long but I tried ;_; This chapter has Natsu's and Lucy's POV's ^0^ I hope you like it 333 If I need to improve on anything please let me know :333**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why did you do that?**

Lucy's POV

"Natsu... NOO!" He was defeated and was falling to the hard ground, his body smashed against the ground breaking every bone and no more breathe was taken from him. I jumped as I quickly woke up trembling in fear. Talk about nightmares, geez. Why did I even have a dream about Natsu. I was scared though... If it were real life I dont know what I would do. I heard the birds whistling and I felt the warmth of the sun on my face, It was the perfect morning! But I still wondered a lot and couldn't get over the nightmare I had, but I had to get it off my mind.

I got up from my bed and stretched my arms out. I went to the bathroom and then after got dressed up for the day. Today I felt like wearing something pretty, it's not like I dont wear pretty things all the time, Cause I do! But no reason towards it. I wore a black tight shirt , a short white skirt and some black heels. I went outside and smiled at the beautiful sky. _"If only I had a perfect boyfriend who I can walk around with on this beautiful morning" _I thought. Today my hair was up in a ponytail with a bow, I thought I looked super cute!

I walked into the guild hall just to see Levy sitting and reading a book. I quickly ran to her as I was so happy to see her! She was gone for a few days on a job but she made it back safely. "Levy!" I shouted running to hug her. She hugged me back "Lucy! It's so good to see you!" She smiled. "How was the job?" I asked. "It was awesome! A little more advanced than our usual jobs but we made it back alive!" She grinned as she hugged me once more. I sat down next to her and we were talking non stop as she finally brought something up. "I've noticed your with Natsu a lot aren't you?" She smiled creepily, I didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, I mean we're best friends, and I'm in his team so we always have to work together." I tried smiling. "Don't mess with me Lucy, you know what I meant, have you got the hots for Natsu yet?" She giggled. My face turned completely Scarlet red. "Uhh! No I dont! Why does everyone think that! What about you and Gajeel huh? How does that make you feel!"I quickly blurted out trying to hide my face. Levy's eyes opened wide and she blushed a little "M-me and Gajeel?" She asked. "Yeah, I mean it's obvious you got a crush on him, don't even try lying." I smirked. Levy hung her head low in shame. "You caught me, is it my punishment time, princess?" Levy giggled. "GAHHH! WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE VIRGO!?" I squeeled, then we both burst into laughter. "I don't even know if he likes me back." Levy frowned. "Why don't you try seeing for yourself, try flirting with him, see if he flirts back." I explained. "Your right, I should do that, well I need to go, wish me luck!" Levy left to go speak with Gajeel. I smiled just by thinking of what a cute couple they could be, sure they're both a little different from each other but that's what makes it even more cuter!

I sat there alone and didn't see Natsu around anywhere until he suddenly popped out of where Mirajane works in the bar, almost giving me a heart attack! "NATSU! Why you always gotta scare me like that!" I yelled. "Oops sorry Luce, I thought you were Gray! My bad!" He giggled rubbing the back of his head. "DO I LOOK NAKED TO YOU?" I laughed and so did Natsu. I suddenly saw Natsu staring at me weirdly, looked as though he was checking me out or something. "Umm hellooo?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Your looking good today" He smirked. Woah.. Did he just really compliment me? "Why did you do that?" I asked. "Huh? Do what?" He looked puzzled. "Compliment me." I said. "Oh. I dont know, why not? I mean people have to compliment each other, besides your my best friend, I should be doing that regularly." He grinned. "Um.. I thought you'd be saying something like I'm ugly, isn't that your own meaning of complimenting others?" I giggled. "Nah, your not ugly Luce." He smiled then walked off. I blushed and had so many thoughts in my head, not to mention, my heart was pounding like hell. _Keep yourself together Lucy._ I still can't believe he complimented me, I mean, that's not the Natsu I know...

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I complimented her, happy now?" I angrily said to Mirajane. Gah, she was getting on my nerves, she keeps saying to me how I love her or I got a crush on her when I dont! She's my best friend. I had to compliment her cause If I didn't Mira said she would kill me. I feel bad but at the same time not, even though I was forced to compliment her, it didn't mean that I didn't actually mean it because I did, infact she did look good today. I probably hit my head or something for saying these words, geez. Lisanna came over to me and Mirajane "Hey Natsu, Hey sis" She smiled. "What are you giggling about sis?" She looked at Mira. "I made Natsu compliment Lucy." They both started laughing. I crossed my arms "Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "You two would look adorable together." Lisanna started dancing around. "You know what I've had enough." I stormed out of the guild as everyone looked at me. I saw Lucy look at me and got up, I knew she was going to go after me so I quickly ran before she can catch up. I didn't want to talk or see anyone at this moment.

I ran but my wrist was grabbed by somone, it was Lucy. I had no idea how she caught up with me but I stopped. "What happened?" She looked into my eyes. I turned my head away from her. "Nothing, Mira was just getting on my nerves." I quickly spoke. Then all I heard was Lucy giggling, I turn my head to her in confusion. "Haha, I know how you feel she can be a pain in the butt sometimes, the conversations I have with her get pretty annoying, what a coincidence but I stormed off last time I spoke to her." She giggled. I was a little lost. "Soo.. what did she say that made you so pissed off?" She asked. I had to think of something, quick. I didn't want to say the truth. "Uh... she was just making fun of me, ya know, my pink hair and all." I tried to make it seem like I was telling the truth. "Aww, but I like your pink hair." She smiled. Umm... what. I started blushing and I didn't know why.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I felt bad for Natsu, so I said that his pink hair is nice and that I liked it, of course I did, it wasn't just a dumb way for me to say that to only make him feel better. I couldn't believe it but I thought I saw Natsu blushing, he was, it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me. He tried hiding it and it looked so cute. _what!... cut it out Lucy, he's your best friend. _"Really?" he asked after I complimented him. I nodded. "Hey, lets go to my house, come on!" I smiled and took him by the hand dragging him all the way to my place.

When we arrived, Natsu started dancing around like a weirdo and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't help but giggle. I started to look for my cooking equipment and recipe books when out of nowhere, Natsu grabbed me from the back holding onto my waist. _He did that last time at the guild... _I felt sort of awkward so I pretended to get scared. "Natsu! When will you learn to stop scaring me!" I crossed my arms. He was still holding my waist and I didn't know how to escape this time, was this what guy best friends do to their girl best friends? I had no idea but I just had to go with the flow. "Um... Natsu, why are you always holding me like that?" I asked not trying to make it awkward. "Huh?.. Oh! I don't know, SO YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, MWHAHAHA!" He started doing an evil laugh and it sounded so funny that I had to laugh. "Please, give it a break, your the worst villian ever!" I yelled laughing. This made him more mad in pretend and he started to wrap his arms more tightly to me. "Let's see if you can escape me!" He spoke with an evil accent. This was getting funnier and funnier each time and I had to join in. "Oh why! where's my prince in shining armor!" I yell with a soft voice. We then both burst into laughter falling to the ground. "HAHA! Your good at acting!" Natsu helped me stand up. "You think so?" I asked. "Yup... Hey, weren't we meant to bake cupcakes?" Natsu reminded me. "Oh crap! hehe... oh well, cupcakes for next time I guess, let's do something else." I looked at Natsu. "Well what do you wanna do?" He asked. "I don't know." I shrugged. "We could go on a night walk, to look at the stars." He offered. "Yeah we could." We left the house. This idea of his sounded awfully romantic, shouldn't couples be doing this or is it what best friends always do? Once again, I just had to go with the flow. "The stars are beautiful, don't you think Lucy?" He looked up. I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I agree." I smiled. We were walking around and found a bench to sit on. Natsu sat next to me. "Where do you think happy is? I haven't seen him since yesterday." I looked at Natsu. "Probably with Carla, he spends a lot of time with her, I find it kinda cute." He smiled at his own words. The night was so beautiful and I didn't control myself but I put my head on Natsu's shoulder. _He feels so warm..._

* * *

Natsu's POV

We were looking at the beautiful sky when all of a sudden I felt Lucy's head on my shoulder. I saw her closing her eyes and I smiled. I then suddenly heard movement from a bush nearby. I was staring at the bush when I suddenly saw Gray falling out of, it totally ruined mine and Lucy's moment... Not like it was special or anything. "HUH!? GRAY!?" I yelled. Lucy woke up and started rubbing her eyes. "Umm... yeah.?" Gray was trying to find a way to escape but it was too late. I walked right in front of him. "What the fuck are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be at the guild, asshole?" I crossed my arms. Then Gray smirked. "Haha, I see your on a date with Lucy." He nudged my arm and whispered "I know you want her.". "Shut up! It's not a date and stop being a pervert!" I shouted at his face. "PERVERT? LETS FIGHT!" Gray attacked and we started fighting. Lucy sighed and started giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heyyy! So sorry that this chapter is short Xc I tried to hurry up and update asap so thats the reason why the chapter is pretty short :33 I will be sure that next time the chapters will be much longer! For now this is the chapter I've been dying to finally put up! Hope you enjoyy 3333  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I promise**

Third person

"Were you stalking us!?" Natsu yelled in Gray's face. "Pfff... why would I and I never knew you're on a date with Lucy." Gray chuckled. "This is not a date!" Natsu grabbed Lucy as she was fast asleep and started carrying her back home bridal style, leaving Gray behind. _"Stupid icey idiot" _Natsu thought. He brought Lucy back home and placed her in bed, he was about to leave until someone grabbed his hand. "..Please.. don't go.. stay" Lucy whispered. Natsu turned around to look at Lucy. "B-but you need to sleep." Natsu said. "Come here." Lucy patted her hand on the bed next to her. Natsu was a little confused but came over to lie down with Lucy. "Stay here for the night... please." Lucy begged. "Alright I will." Natsu smiled at Lucy as they then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up to see her head resting on Natsu's naked chest. She panicked and moved her head back onto the pillow, she blushed but she felt so warm on his chest. "..Ya know I kinda liked that.." Natsu whispered with his eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around Lucy and brang her closer to him. She could feel his body heat and she couldn't resist not cuddling with him. For now, Lucy knew this is the only place she'd want to be right now. Natsu opened his eyes and saw Lucy wide awake staring into space. "Good morning." Natsu smiled. "Morning flame head." Lucy giggled. They both sat up. "Did you sleep well?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. what about you?" Lucy smiled. "Best sleep I have had since ages." Natsu grinned. Lucy was still sitting on the bed as Natsu stood up. Lucy slightly blushed to see the sight of Natsu. He was shirtless and you could clearly see his abs, not to mention he was also in his underwear. Lucy started giggling. Natsu looked at Lucy in confusion. "Huh? What's so funny?". "If you were to have a stripping contest with Gray, I think you'd win." Lucy couldn't stop laughing. Natsu's eyes opened wide and he blushed. "Um... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Natsu was still confused. "It's a good thing dumbass, I'm saying you look hot when your shirtless." You could tell clearly that Lucy was blushing while saying that. "Um, well thanks.. hehe.. Could I go have a shower?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head smiling. "Yeah, of course." Lucy smiled and Natsu ran to the bathroom. _"Why did I say that... I guess I couldn't control myself, after all he does look super attractive but it doesn't mean I have a crush on him." _Lucy thought.

After a while, Natsu came back from the shower while Lucy was in the kitchen. Lucy could hear Natsu talking to himself in her bedroom. Natsu went to the kitchen and Lucy jumped when she saw him. He was shirtless once again but this time naked and had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Umm.. Lucy, where are my clothes?" Natsu looked around. "Huh? Didn't you leave them in my room?" She asked. Natsu shook his head "They're not there.". Suddenly they heard a quiet little giggle from someone. They both looked at each other and went to Lucy's bedroom. Near the window stood Happy holding Natsu's clothes. "Happy! you found my clothes!" Natsu cheered. "Nu-ah, not so fast, I didn't find them, I stole them MWHAHAHA!" Happy then flew off with Natsu's clothes. "GAHH! I'm gonna get him one day!" Natsu yelled. Natsu and Lucy stood next to each other awkwardly. "soo... I'm sort of naked right now with a towel, what should I do?" Natsu awkwardly spoke. "Well you could possibly borrow my clothes." Lucy giggled. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Natsu replied. "Well then you'll be naked." Lucy laughed. "Yeah, that wont be good either...".

They both were sitting on Lucy's bed wondering what to do until they both suddenly jumped as Erza and Gray ran into the bedroom. "AHA! I told you they wer-" Gray stopped and looked at Natsu, he then burst into laughter. Erza's eyes widened. "Natsu! Lucy! everyone was worried that you didn't come to the guild!" Erza said. "Lucy why are you still in your pyjamas and Natsu why are you naked with a towel?!" Erza crossed her arms but then blushed. "Oh dear... Um ok.. then" Erza giggled. "huh?" Lucy and Natsu looked at each other in confusion. "What are you two laughing about?" Natsu and Lucy both said at the same time. "You guys did the 'dirty' didn't you?" Gray smirked. "WHAT!? NO WE DIDN'T!" Natsu stood up and yelled.

* * *

Later Lucy and Natsu were finally going to the guild. Luckily, happy came back and brought Natsu some new clothes for him. As Natsu and Lucy entered the guild hall, they both separated different ways. Natsu went to fight with Gray and Lucy went to talk with Levy. "Hey Levy!" Lucy waved while walking up to her. "Hey Lucy!" Levy replied. Lucy sat down next to her. "I heard Natsu slept in your bed last night." Levy giggled. "Gah! what! you make it sound so wrong! I just asked him to stay for the night because last time I had a nightmare that he died and I just wanted him beside me..." Lucy hung her head low. "Aww, that's so sweet." Levy smiled. "Uh, just don't." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, hows it going with Gajeel?" Lucy asked. "It's amazing! We're dating now!" Levy clapped happily. Lucy froze and was speechless. "B-but wasn't it just yesterday when you started flirting with him?" Lucy stuttered. "Turns out he liked me too so he asked me out!" Levy had a big grin on her face. "Aww, I'm happy for you Levy!" Lucy said. "Thanks, but I'm still waiting until I can say that to you." Levy smirked. "Uh shut up." Lucy put her head on the table and glanced over to see Juvia looking at Gray.

Juvia walked up to Gray. "Hey Gray!" Juvia blushed. "Um, hey Juvia." Gray replied carelessly. "Soo... I was wondering, are busy today?" Juvia asked looking at the ground. "Yeah I am, doing some training, gotta beat Natsu's ass in this fight!" Gray punched the air and ran off. Juvia sighed and walked to where Lucy was. "Wow what an idiot!" Lucy yelled. "Hey Juvia, you okay?" Lucy looked over at Juvia. "Yeah... I think." Juvia had a frown on her face, you could tell she was very upset. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you could find someone else better than him!" Lucy patted Juvia's back trying to make her feel better. "I know he's a jerk sometimes, but he's just easily distracted, that's why he doesn't notice me." Juvia sighed. "Well I'll tell Natsu to give him a good punch in the face until he notices you." Lucy smiled. Juvia slightly smiled. "I wish I could have a relationship like you do." Juvia looked at Lucy. "Uh... What?" Lucy asked. "You know... You and Natsu, it's so cute." Juvia beamed. "Um, we aren't dating, we're just really good friends." Lucy giggled. "It sure seems like you guys are dating, I know you like him Lucy, there's nothing to be afraid of." Juvia gave Lucy a hug. "Ummm" Lucy awkwardly returned the hug. "I don't like him in that type of way." Lucy replied. "Let's see about that, anyways I will go find something to do, Bye Lucy!" Juvia walked away. _"I don't understand why everyone thinks the same, is this some sort of curse or what? I highly doubt that. But does it look that obvious that I like him? I obviously don't... or do I? Stupid head, making up ridiculous things." _Lucy thought while shaking her head.

* * *

After a long day back from the guild, Lucy was walking home and found Natsu sitting in her bedroom, it was no surprise to her. "Hey" Lucy said while putting some clothes away that were scattered on the ground. There was no reply from Natsu, Lucy was puzzled and looked at him. He was sitting on Lucy's bed with his head hung low staring at the ground. "Natsu? Is everything alright?" Lucy asked while walking over to Natsu. Lucy sat down next to him and put her arm around him, he started blushing and gently pushed Lucy away from him. "Please... Just... stay away from me..." Natsu answered still not looking up. Lucy crossed her arms "If you want me to stay away from you then why are you here?" Lucy looked away. "Sorry... I had a few drinks." Natsu finally admitted. Lucy looked back over to Natsu "Natsu! I thought we talked about this, how did you even get away with drinking without me noticing!" Lucy asked. "It wasn't even at the guild, I went to some random bar." Natsu replied. Lucy faced Natsu "Everything is alright, I dont wanna blame you for this." Lucy smiled. Natsu finally looked up and smiled at Lucy. "Thanks Luce, your the best." Natsu then threw in a surprise hug and didn't let go. Lucy returned the hug and she didn't mind staying like that for a long time. Then they both released from the hug. "Oh yeah, completely forgot to tell you Lucy but we're having a big party tomorrow at the guild! I don't even know why but we just are, make sure to look pretty!" Natsu winked. Lucy was blushing hard "Uh, Natsu, stop but... I promise." Lucy chuckled. Natsu stood up "I should be getting home now, goodnight Luce!" Natsu jumped out of the window and left. Lucy was left there, smiling to herself. _"I've never met a guy like you, Natsu..."_


End file.
